User talk:Beakerfreak93
Talk Pages Just a quick reminder that new topics on talk pages should be on the top of the page. I moved your topic for you. Henrik (talk) 16:46, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Muppet Wiki Hi again. I see that you've been editing here after your 3-day warning block from the site as explained below. However, you continue to ignore your fellow editors on this wiki. If you wish to continue editing, it is essential for all contributors to communicate with the rest of the group about changes and sourcing new information you add to the wiki. Furthermore, I've discovered that you've previously been blocked here under other usernames for similar reasons. If you don't respond to this message, you will again be blocked indefinitely. —Scott (talk) 23:13, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Sources again Hi! I see you just changed dates and movged a whole slew of Muppet Babies episodes. In general, we've had a difficult time tracking down the seasons, precise titles, order, and so on, so you may be right, but what are your specific sources? Which websites, books, TV listings, or whatnot? Without a good source, we may have to revert your changes. Also, in the future, unless it's an obvious typographical error, it's wise to explain the reason for any potential page move beforehand. You've been doing some useful edits, but we really need you to respond. The cornerstone of any Wiki, after all, is communication. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:05, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :Hello again. Please explain these moves. If you're going by the list Scott posted at Category talk:Muppet Babies Episodes, how can you confirm the specific divison, that episode 97 overall equals episode 707? Please provide a more specific source, and please discuss the moves in advance. This is the last message I'll leave on this. Please respond. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:32, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ::Hi. You've been blocked from editing Muppet Wiki for three days. Communication is an important part of the wiki process. You've thus far ignored the helpful suggestions, queries and warnings of other users. Please reply here after the 3 day block has lifted, or you may receive a longer block period. Thanks for your understanding. —Scott (talk) 02:43, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Edits Hi! We appreciate your work on the Wiki, but I've had to revert many of your edits lately. Kids' WB was a programming block, not a broadcastor, you've added speculation to some pages, and failed to cite sources to others. I'm glad you've taken an interest in the different channels and networks and such, but try to source your additions, even if it's just an edit summary. Also, anything not directly pertaining to the Muppet/Henson content of that channel generally doesn't belong on Muppet Wiki. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:31, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Hi again! I reverted your edits to 2001, because they were confusing (mentioning a 2003 event) but more importantly, unsourced. Do you have a business article or a website link or anything to substantiate the claims? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:17, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::Fine I have a new wiki about the Muppets I don't have time for this crap if all my edits get deleted syonara Muppet Wiki Beakerfreak93 18:57, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :::Nobody deleted your edits. But you need to provide sources for the information you add, just like everybody else. —Scott (talk) 19:04, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 20:41, 18 May 2008 (UTC)